Hanashi
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Obrolan antar empat sekawan mahasiswa tentang masing-masing kisah cinta.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**Hanashi (c) Ichimacchan **

_Obrolan antar empat sekawan mahasiswa tentang masing-masing kisah cinta_

**Warning : **totally out of character. _Bromance. _Probably typo. Crack!age untuk beberapa karakter –

**Rated : M **_for language _

_._

_._

_,_

* * *

**Hanashi : Chapter 0 **

"Janda . . bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Empat mahasiswa, rentang usia dua puluh hingga dua-dua. Berkumpul di sebuah kedai sederhana setelah sekian lama tidak jumpa. Kembali bersama sebagai empat serangkai sedekat saudara sedarah. Barangkali keempatnya begitu kontras dari segala hal, namun tidak pernah ada kontradiksi yang berarti selama sepuluh tahun lebih mereka menjalin perkawanan.

Setelah mabuk-mabukan dan sedikit nostalgia, pertanyaan itu Naruto ajukan. Mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran tersebut bersemburat hebat, sedikit cegukan sambil menggaruk pipi kumis kucingnya. Yang pertama kali bereaksi adalah Shikamaru Nara, yang menjadi sosok tertua mengingat hanya dia yang baru menginjak usia dua-dua. Reaksinya berupa tatap heran lalu kekeh sarat ejekan, berusaha menangkap maksud kawan pirangnya yang bisa saja serius atau mengigau belaka.

"Apa? Kau jatuh cinta pada seorang janda?"

Sasuke Uchiha bertanya, dituntun dengus lelah lalu bisikan keluh pusing pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto menatap si playboy dengan _sapphire _tidak fokus, bahunya naik turun melantunkan tawa yang tergugu.

"Benar. Janda anak satu." Jawabnya, meraih gelas kemudian memutar-mutarnya percuma.

"Waw." Shikamaru refleks. Pria yang menggeluti studi kriminologi itu meregangkan dua tangan. Bersiap untuk tidur di meja memakai lengan sebagai bantalan. Namun niatnya diurungkan ketika pria lain berkulit mayat sudah tumbang duluan. Shikamaru menghela napas, jemarinya terulur memainkan surai hitam milik si kulit mayat, Sai Shimura.

"Cantik?" tanya Shikamaru, permainan jemarinya mulai berubah jadi jambakan.

"Sangat." Naruto mengukir senyum tipis. Netra _sapphire _nya sedikit berkaca-kaca, kagum dengan sosok janda yang kini terbayang-bayang di kepala.

"Lihatlah, tukang gombal wanita ini sedang jatuh cinta." Sasuke mencibir. Kaki jenjangnya menyentuh perut Naruto, menekan-nekannya jahil. Si pirang mendelik tajam, kepal tangan siap ditinjukan.

"Setidaknya aku masih menghargai mereka dan bersikap perhatian, tidak seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang gonta-ganti wanita seperti ganti dalaman." balasnya ketus, dibumbui ekspresi mengejek dan ujung bibir berkedut.

Ketika sosok _blonde _dan _emo _itu mulai cekcok, Shikamaru menjambak Sai lebih keras. Sai terbangun, liur tipis menggantung di ujung bibir. Putra tunggal Nara itu tertawa, jambakaannya pindah haluan. Tamparan porsi sedang ia bubuhkan pada pipi si pucat. Yang langsung kaget lalu mengusap liur tergesa.

"Shikamaru!" keluhnya.

"Naruto jatuh cinta pada janda anak satu." kabar sang Nara. "lucu, bukan?"

Sai Shimura menepis tangan yang hendak menguliti wajahnya itu. Pria pendalam ilmu seni rupa tersebut mengalihkan tatapan, pada dua kawan lainnya yang adu ejekan dan saling melempar kejelekan. _Naruto jatuh cinta pada janda? _Benar kata si Nara, lucu memang. Mereka bertiga paham betul selera Naruto dalam memilih wanita; lebih muda, polos, postur tubuh lembek yang disentuh sedikit saja sudah mendesah-desah. Lalu ini apa? Janda? Yang jelas lebih berpengalaman bahkan mungkin sudah _longgar, _jauh dari kata polos apalagi tinggi sensitivitas. Dan, bisa saja usianya lebih tua.

"Mungkin cuma bercanda." Sanggah Sai kemudian, netra _obsidian _mencari-cari keberadaan air jernih diantara gelas arak. Kini Shikamaru melaksanakan niatnya yang semula; hendak tidur dan meninggalkan kawan-kawannya. Sai dengan sigap menabok kepala mirip nanas. Tidak terima setelah dibangunkan dengan jambakan dan tamparan. Shikamaru berujar _merepotkan _khasnya, memutuskan untuk menuang kembali arak dan menenggaknya cepat-cepat.

"Sayangnya dia tidak bercanda." Koreksinya. "Si bodoh itu, dia memang sedang jatuh cinta."

Sepuluh tahun bersama tentu lebih dari cukup bagi empat mahasiswa itu untuk bisa saling terbuka layaknya gadis-gadis SMA yang sering mengucurkan curhatan. Meskipun jarang dan tidak seeksplisit wanita, mereka berempat pasti akan meluangkan waktu obrolan untuk membicarakan masalah privasi masing-masing entah untuk sekadar melepas penat atau memang ingin menceritakannya. Termasuk kisah asmara. Yang lagi-lagi ekstra kontras jika dibandingkan.

Terlepas dari masalah asmara, beberapa orang yang mengenal empat serangkai itu kadangkala salah paham. Menyangka bahwa keempatnya saling suka, terlibat dalam hubungan terlarang antar pria. Kontak fisik mereka memang lebih dekat dari sahabat biasanya, namun hanya sebatas jahil belaka, tidak sampai membawa hasrat. Sai menamai kondisi mereka dengan sebutan _bromance_. Kondisi dimana hubungan pria yang sudah seperti saudara, diselingi kasih sayang yang berbeda dari kasih sayang terhadap perempuan. Mereka _straight, _suka wanita dan badan gitarnya. Rasa sayang antar empat mahasiswa itu sukar dijelaskan. Mungkin terbentuk akibat senasib dan sepenanggungan serta kebersamaan selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Tidak ada yang keberatan jika orang-orang salah paham tentang mereka. Selama masih _straight, _tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Dari empat mahasiswa beda studi tersebut, Naruto adalah orang terakhir yang mengaku jatuh cinta, untuk kali pertama. Si pirang tidak pernah benar-benar sayang pada seorang wanita. Ia sekadar menghargai, dan sedikit bermain-main bersama mereka.

Berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke, si mahasiswa hukum yang begitu gemar mengganti wanita. Playboy satu itu dicap sebagai pria paling bajingan diantara kawan-kawannya. Memberi harapan palsu, memanfaatkan tubuh, pelampiasan amarah, sudah banyak kaum hawa yang menjadi korban kekejaman si bungsu Uchiha. Yang belakangan ini tak lagi aktif bermain wanita ketika sudah luluh pada sosok hawa bersurai merah muda. Sosok itu diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno, yang usianya empat tahun lebih tua. Kisah cintanya berawal dari tempat kerja, dengan Sasuke yang memang terkadang menerima tawaran magang sebagai model majalah, dan Sakura, wanita ramah yang berprofesi sebagai fotografernya. Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Seusai pemotretan, pemilik netra _onyx _itu segera menghubungi tiga kawannya. Mengajak makan malam bersama, kemudian menceritakan perasaan cinta di dada.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto atau Sasuke yang jatuh cinta pada wanita lebih tua, Shikamaru Nara justru terjebak dalam _masa pendekatan _yang kelewat lama dengan seorang mahasiswi studi sastra, Temari Sabaku. Pertemuan keduanya hampir mirip drama pertelevisian, tidak sengaja saling menabrak saat berjalan di lorong perpustakaan, berlanjut obrolan ringan yang dibumbui malu-malu khas remaja saling suka. Kisah cintanya menjadi kisah yang paling _umum _dan terkadang dianggap membosankan. Ekspresi Shikamaru terlihat konyol saat ia menceritakan kejadian itu pada kawan-kawannya. Mengajak seorang gadis yang benar-benar disuka untuk pacaran tidak semudah kedengarannya. Maka berakhirlah pasangan itu pada titik jenuh dimana tidak ada yang berani memulai, tetap bertahan dengan kedekatan yang ada hingga dua tahun lamanya.

Asmara Sai Shimura jauh lebih _lain _lagi. Kisahnya dinobatkan sebagai 'cinta paling tidak waras', nominasi yang direkomendasikan Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak. Pria dengan pigmen kulit pucat itu telah lama memendam rasa pada seorang gadis belia usia empat belas. Masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Baru hendak menginjak pubertas dengan kelenjar susu yang masih sekepal tangan. Sungguh ngeri Shimura Sai. Sempat dipaksakan untuk periksa pada psikologi, siapa tahu mengidap kelainan _pedopil. _Namun si pucat membantah keras. Perbedaan usia mereka yang mencapai tujuh tahun masihlah wajar. Orang-orang Asia cenderung memiliki bentang usia cukup jauh dengan pasangan. Lalu Naruto menghardik bagian Asia mana yang begitu adatnya. Shikamaru menjawab, Indonesia, India, dan deretan negara Asia lain yang mayoritas dalam status masih berkembang. Sasuke tertawa, mengejek bahwa jika sudah berkeluarga, tentulah taraf hidup Sai ikut-ikutan di masa berkembang, tidak maju seperti pasangan di Jepang. Sai baik-baik saja diejek demikian. Cintanya sudah sedalam palung lautan.

Namun, identitas gadis SMP korban ketidakwarasan Sai ini masih tanda tanya. Si pucat hanya memberitahukan ciri-cirinya; rambut pirang, mata _aquamarine, _cantik jelita. Masih sangat utuh dan segar. Tentu kelewat mengasyikkan untuk ditonton perkembangannya hingga menjadi wanita dewasa.

Lalu Naruto Uzumaki akhirnya menceritakan kisah cintanya yang benar-benar nyata. Si pirang sendiri bahkan terlihat tidak percaya, namun hatinya _keukeuh _yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Waktu itu aku mengantar Hanabi yang mabuk ke rumahnya." Si pirang mulai berkisah.

"Sebentar." Sai menyela. Jemari memijat pelipis mulai pening dimakan arak. "Siapa itu Hanabi?"

"Hanabi adalah gadis yang bilang suka kepadaku. Kami minum saat Jumat malam ketika dia sedikit lebih agresif dari biasanya. Dia mabuk berat, terpaksa kuantarkan ke rumahnya."

Kisah Naruto diselingi suapan _karaage _dan kentang goreng. Tiga kawannya ingin protes, tapi tidak jadi karena paham bahwa si pirang memang begitu wataknya.

"Ketika aku sampai di rumahnya, di sanalah aku melihat Hinata-san." Iris _sapphire _itu kembali berkaca-kaca, pipinya memerah samar dengan senyum ditahan-tahan. "Dia memakai apron, rambutnya warna biru gelap sepudak. Matanya seperti mata Hanabi, jernih dan keperakan. Meskipun mirip, entah kenapa Hinata-san terlihat jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan Hanabi." Lanjutnya.

"Oh ya, Hanabi itu adiknya. Mereka saudara kandung."

"Bagaimana dengan suaminya?" tanya Sai, dengan gestur dan lirikan khas kepada Shikamaru yang menandakan _tolong pijat kepalaku sebentar, _dibalas hela napas lelah namun akhirnya dituruti juga. Sasuke tidak mau kalah, kini memaksa Naruto untuk duduk di depannya, kemudian menyenderkan kepala dan dadanya di punggung si pirang rapat-rapat. Beberapa pengunjung kedai mulai tersedot perhatiannya. Sesekali terdengar bisikan, namun cerita bahagia Naruto jauh lebih penting bagi mereka.

"Suaminya meninggal dua tahun lalu." Jawab Naruto. "Saat mabuk, Hanabi menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Hinata-san, kakak iparnya, juga keponakannya, Himawari."

"Jadi Himawari –"

"Ya, dia anak Hinata-san."

"Hee." Sasuke berseru pendek. "Apa tidak apa-apa, _dobe?_"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sasuke lewat pundak. "Apanya?"

"Hanabi-san." Sela Sai. "Bukankah dia menyukaimu? Sungguh ironis sekali kau malah suka pada kakaknya."

Ekspresi _ah, benar juga, _terlukis jelas di wajah si _blonde. _Shikamaru mendengus dengan senyuman, sudah terbiasa dengan watak tak peka yang permanen bercokol pada kawannya itu. Sementara Sai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menyampaikan rasa belas kasihnya pada gadis bernama Hanabi tadi. Sasuke diam saja, mata mulai berat dan sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh tidur.

"Yah, tiap kisah pasti ada masalahnya." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Benar juga." Timpal Sai.

"Kau benar." setuju Naruto. "Seperti kisahmu yang begitu betah jadi pengecut, atau Sai yang harus menunggu waktu, dan si _teme _yang tak bisa mengalahkan om-om _codet _di mata."

Sasuke sontak bangun. Mendengar sosok yang tidak disukainya tengah diperbincangkan.

"Siapa nama sainganmu itu –aku lupa .. "

"Kakashi Hatake. Tch, om-om sok tampan."

"Ooh, benar. Kakashi Hatake, pengusaha kaya yang digilai wanita."

"Diam kau _poker face _sialan!"

Kali ini, cekcok kedua melibatkan Sai dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Shikamaru cukup tertawa, sesekali ikut berkomentar atau saling melempar pukulan ringan. Meja mereka mendadak ramai dan menarik perhatian. Tidak perduli bahwa malam semakin tua dan fajar yang kian mendekat. Shikamaru melerai dengan satu ajakan krusial; "Bagaimana dengan _jajan _sebentar? Kalian besok libur kan?"

_Jajan; _ bukan aktivitas berbelanja kudapan atau membeli barang lain yang sifatnya benda mati –dalam kamus mereka berempat, _jajan _ini menjadi simbol dari aktivitas membeli wanita dalam satu malam –_one night stand, _singkatnya, pergi ke pelacuran. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah pria sehat yang butuh pelepasan. Selain mastrubasi, jika ada uang lebih, kadang mereka _jajan _atau mengajak wanita yang _bisa diajak. _

Hanya Sai Shimura yang tidak pernah _jajan. _Mengaku akan menyimpan keperjakaannya untuk si gadis belia tercinta seorang. Si pria pucat biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menggambar atau membaca ketika kawan-kawannya sibuk jajan. Setelah selesai, keempat pria itu pulang bersama, dan tumbang di salah satu apartemen mereka –biasanya apartemen Shikamaru jadi langganan, berhubung letaknya paling dekat.

Pria-pria itu kini bergegas keluar kedai. Tangga musim sudah menjejaki dingin, salju pertama turun kemarin pagi. Mereka sepakat _jajan _sebentar lalu menghabiskan hari libur dengan malas-malasan di tempat Shikamaru. Karena waktu seperti ini kian jarang ada, terkaburkan oleh sibuknya kegiatan seiring bertambahnya usia.

"Kapan-kapan, saat kumpul lagi, ceritakan saja tentang pertemuan pertama." Naruto memberi saran, nampaknya masih belum puas mendeklarasikan perasaan cinta yang baru saja dialaminya. Tiga kawannya mendengus lalu tertawa. Mereka saling merangkul, kondisi masih mabuk, berjalan menuju lokasi tujuan dengan kaki menendang-nendang salju.

"Ou!" jawab ketiganya bersamaan, disusul sinar jingga fajar yang mulai terbit menghiasi langit. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Next chapter : First Meeting [ Naruto – Hinata ] _

**To be continued **

**.**

_Reminder : Bromance itu tidak gay, ya. Kedekatannya tidak menimbulkan hasrat seksual. _

_Just, silahkan tinggalkan jejak. Kelanjutan fanfiksi tergantung pada respon pembaca. _

_Danke, __Tchüß!_

_Ore _


End file.
